Hand-held squeeze lever can openers are known, and described, for example, in the referenced German Patents 28 02 172, SchHlein et al, and 28 43 442, Liebscher et al.
Can openers of this type customarily have two metal handles, pivotably connected, one of which carries a feed wheel having a toothed or serrated circumference, and the other carrying a cutter wheel. The shaft which carries the feed wheel is extended from one side of the usually essentially flat handle or lever to the other side, where an operating knob is placed on the shaft, so that the feed wheel can be rotated. Gears mounted on the shaft and on the retaining shaft for the cutter wheel can be brought into engagement when the levers are squeezed together, against the rim of a can, so that upon rotation of the feed wheel by a twist knob, the cutter, likewise, will rotate, cutting into the lid of a can pinched between the cutter wheel and a counter surface, if provided.
This construction, which works very well, in the past required retention of a bearing bushing for the feed wheel by a metal part deformed or punched out from the usually metallic handle. The bearing bushing, typically, is of plastic material. Such a construction requires particularly high-quality steel for the handle, which can be deep-drawn. Yet, the danger always occurs that the edge of a collar formed on the handle, to retain the bearing bushing, will tear and sharp corners or edges will form. It has also been found that, in use, plastic or other handle shells covering the metal portion of the handle can become loose. These handle covers were matched to the shape of the metal levers and thus constrained the appearance design of the overall can opener to the shape of the metal handle.